Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a pull printing system that ensures pull printing, there is known a following system. The system transmits a print job to a server computer from a computer of a user so as to causes the server computer to store the print job, and the user logins to any image forming apparatus. Then, the print job of the user is transmitted to this image forming apparatus from the server computer, and the image forming apparatus executes the transmitted print job.